1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory card connector technology and more particularly, to an electrical card connector, that uses a card-carrying tray ejectable by an insertion pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication M376007 discloses an electrical card connector with a tray, wherein the tray is adapted for carrying an electronic memory card (for example, SIM card); when inserted the tray into the electrical card connector, a fastening member (referenced by 21) is fastened up to lock the tray in the inserted position.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, when going to take out the tray, it is necessary to apply an outward pressure to the tray sufficient to overcome the locking force of the fastening member so that the tray can be moved out of the electrical card connector for removal of the attached electronic memory card. This operation method is complicated and inconvenient.
Further, US 20080165508 discloses an electrical card connector using a tray, entitled “Ejectable component assemblies in electronic devices”, which uses heads 49 A and 49 B of tray retainers 46 A and 46 B to lock tray 20 in the inserted position. When going to take the tray out of the housing of the electronic device, the operation procedure is also complicated.